


Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo

by polarislex



Series: DARKNESS, HEART BRUISING [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Hierarchy, Possessive Behavior, Series of One Shots, Werewolf Mates, fuck probably heavy angst, honestly i have no idea where exactly im going with this, honestly who knows - Freeform, ill probably keep adding tags as i update, like im talking twisted and dark and you might be like lex you good?, mafia inspired, miscommunications, shits gonna be dark as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: Byun Baekhyun only wanted three things in his life.1. His true mate2. A family of his own3. To be far away from the crime his family was enwrapped in.But, things are never quite that easy, especially not when you are the son of a Byun - one of the Big 3 families that rule the underworld of crime and mayhem.Join him, and his pack, in their story of discovery. Who knows, perhaps there'll be light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: DARKNESS, HEART BRUISING [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744957
Kudos: 9





	Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo

Part I

Do you Remember…

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

There are some that would argue the world has much adapted and changed over the course of centuries. To a degree, this holds truth. Traditional family ideals have adapted and shifted, time itself being the biggest factor in this change. Packs no longer were classified by those that lived within the forest protection, territory stretching over city borders instead of treelines. Just as there was no longer the need for a _head_ alpha, if you will – someone that would watch over the pack and make decisions for its members best interest. Now, a head alpha was more considered the ‘father’ figure in a family, someone that merely held hierarchy inside its walls and through its own blood.

Hierarchy… _Power._ Words that held prevalence throughout history, proving to be the pinpoint of greed and hungry folks who wanted something _more._ Something that still remained to those in positions of wealth and structure, deeply embedded to those that deal with politics or giant corporations. Some would even say that within these families – those that played on the chess board, traditions perhaps haven’t faded like society may seem to believe.

Essentially, status rank among wolves had slowly adapted and changed as societies views itself altered. Perhaps not so much for Alphas, but when it came to male and female Beta’s and Omega’s, they greedily soaked up the chance to be on a near, if not the same, playing field as those above them. Each generation that passed got a little closer to this, reaching a point to where Omega leaders were very much common, Beta’s held positions once made only for Alphas, and further, Alpha’s themselves were able to perhaps partake in those softer jobs that, once upon a time, would deem them weak and worthless if they dared to venture.

It was a long process in the making. Protests littered the history books, among side the wars and political overthrows, time itself marking the importance of each date. Just as it was a place of remembrance – stemming from the first documented existence of life, to the first civilized state.

 _After all, without remembering the past, we can’t move forward within the present._

Now, while the world has very much shifted and grown to be a bit more accepting, some would very much disagree. Argue that there shouldn’t be satisfaction in what is there, especially not when more can be given. Too many omegas were still forced into arrangements they didn’t want, forced to bare their neck and accepted their fate as it is given, not as it is wanted; too many betas are forced to choose a side they belong to, not allowed to display qualities of both; too many alphas were still being guided down a path of strength and dominance, being taught from so young this was the only _value_ to their lives. It was the reason for the continuous protests that lingered the government buildings, demanding for legislation but more importantly, to bring mere awareness to the fact. 

Many relied on these protests with the hopes that maybe one day, _one day_ , the chains that weighed them down so heavily would be snapped. That the constraints forced upon them would be lifted, allowing the air that is breathed to be something pure and _free_.

Even with that being said, a selective few knew that this wouldn’t be enough. That it’d take a bit more then active protest and political statements to make a true change in what was desired. Those said few didn’t really care too much for society itself, but rather their focused was on the world that _they_ grew up in. A world where there were two things, you’d know the sound of by the time you grew to a toddler, scandal and gunfire, and one that never left you staying in the same place for long [unless you were born into one of the Big Three]. 

When you grow up on the other side of the law, morals and emotions are often locked away for survival. Love is a thing of dreams, and you’d be lucky to see beyond your thirtieth birthday if you ran the streets. Violence was your middle name, and unlike most of society, one’s wolf was far more entuned then theirs. Often lingering among the surface, rarely revealing a person’s due eye colour unless they were surrounded by family.

 _Family doesn’t always mean blood | Blood doesn’t always mean family._

Yet, when you grow up on the other side of the law, it also allows you to view the world quite differently. Perhaps not enough to care about the outsiders and their struggles, or even care about the politics that could easily shape a community with a simple shift. However, this view does give a sense of drive – a sense of power that not everyone could relate too. A drive that would lead a few selected few coming together in a way no one could possibly image, and further, lead to a bit of chaos of those that ruled the underworld.

Even if that meant giving up on their one chance at love.

_Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Author's Note:**

> HI all! It's been a long while since I've come on here and posted something! But, I am thoroughly excited for this and I hope you all will enjoy along with me! I am not sure how many parts there will be - its kind of open-ended :p
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_)  
> and on [tumblr](http://polarislex.tumblr.com/)  
> just as you can come and ask me anything here [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_)  
> 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! 
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
